Love in High School
by Knighthero44
Summary: Percy Jackson Star Quarterback in Goode High will fall for a Girl name Annabeth, but will that love last? Will they make their busy schedule work? How will Annabeth deal with another boy who is willing to fight for her love? Who will it be? Also Annabeth's past will catch up to her, but can Percy handle it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, let me cut to the chase. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a quarterback at Goode High. I'm 17 and a Junior. My grades aren't really that good, but I'd manage. All summer, I've been practicing with my boys Jason, Leo, Kris, and Nico. We're a power team and our mascot is a Shark. My best friend is Kris and Grover since middle school and now we go to the same high school together._

_Monday 12pm _

I walk down the hallway of Goode High with my best friend Kris. I don't have a girlfriend or anything because frankly no one seemed to catch my attention.

"Hey Percy, are you ready to defeat Northwest High next week?" Grover came up to me and asked. It's the second week of junior year for me and the pressure was on. Honestly, I feel like I'm ready because I've been practicing during the summer like crazy. I see Drew walking towards me. _Uh man._ Let me just say Drew is pretty and head cheerleader, but she isn't my type.

"Hey Percy" as she wrapped her arm around mine. "I was hoping you would like to grab a drink with me later?" she batted her eyes.

"Um. Sorry Drew I have practice to go to afterschool. You know.. got to practice for the big game next week" I said back.

After the last class of the day I headed towards the field to practice on my throw with Kris and Jason. I know Nico is with his girl Thalia. I know. I know right. They have been dating since the summer, which was a new record for Nico. The longest relationship so far, but I can see that he truly liked her. Jason is with Piper. Well it's just Kris and I who are single. Grover on the other hand has a secret relationship and he wont spill.

After I was done with practice, Kris drove me to a small ice cream place where they serve ice cream macaroons for own two dollars! They had blue ice cream and the flavor is vanilla! I mean I fine that really cool. After that, he dropped me off at my house.

"Hey, we have to get to school at 7 in the morning" he rolled up his window and left.

I walked up to my house and went straight to bed. I was so tired I decided to take a shower in the morning.

_Tuesday 6:30 am _

I stepped out of the shower and sprayed cologne on my grey v neck shirt and neck. I put on my American apparel sea green jacket, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door for Kris to pick me up.

I saw a blue bmw pull up to my driveway. "Percy!" Grover screamed through the window. I got in the passenger seat and knocked out in the car. "Get up" Kris said and nudged me. "We're here." Grover stepped out of the car and headed towards the school door "I'll see you guys at lunch I have to meet up with my environment club members, see you guys later!" he yelled.

Kris and I wander the empty hallways of Goode High. "Tell me why we're here early?" I asked

"Cmon bro, since when do we get to enjoy the silence in the school"

We quietly enjoy each other company, while walking down the hallway toward the gym.

"Do you hear that?" Kris said.

"What?"

"Shhhh… listen" as he pointed toward the gym door.

We slowly opened the gym door and entered. We hid behind the blenchers and saw two girls, which looked like they were working on a cheer routine. One of the girls turned around and caught my attention. She has long curly blonde hair and grey and grey eyes. I have never seen this girl before because I don't think she was in the school's cheer team. But man, the way how she moves and cheers makes it hard for me not to watch.

I moved to my right and hit my head on the bench, which made an echo sound in the gym. The girls turned around.

"Who's there!" the red headed girl called out

"Great job Percy" Kris whispered. "Shut up" I said. Kris and I came out behind the blenchers and put both of our hands up.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to spy on you girls, but we heard something. And you guys have a really cool cheer routine" I said to the girls. And the blond girl eyed me.

"That doesn't really excuse you" the blond girl said.

"Sorry. Um I'm Kris and my buddy here is Percy"

"Annabeth" said the blond girl "and my friend here is Sam"

_So her name is Annabeth._

"Are you girls, new to the school? I mean I haven't seen you guys here last year" I said.

_ "_Yeah, we're new here. But we don't like it when people spy on us" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Hey hey hey. How about we take you girls out to grab something to eat after class? It's the least we can do" Kris said.

They both raised an eyebrow and nodded "fine" said Sam.

I waited till the end of the day to fine out Kris has make up work to do and I tried to find Annabeth and Sam. I walked around until I found Annabeth.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I said.

"She went to the doctor with her mom" she said. When she said that my heart started to race. The thought of Annabeth and I alone hanging out racks my brain. I took her out to my favorite ice cream parlor and we sat face to face.

"So, are you auctioning for cheer at school?" I asked shyly.

"No, I do all star cheer at Cheer Athletics"

"O, that's actually pretty interesting. Seeing all the flips and tricks and stuff. You know"

She smiled. "Yeah. It's a lot of hard work." I noticed she still had her uniform on and her hair looked really nice under the sun. Then out of no where I blurted out "You're really pretty….Opps.. I mean.." and my face turned red.

She laughed a little "Thank you. You're really sweet. But you're such a seaweed brain"

"What?" I said.

"You know, Seaweed Brain. No Brain. Blurts out things" she said about to laugh.

"Wow" I chuckled a little.

After we were done with our ice cream, We walked around the park and continued to talk to one another. Lets just said the more I got to talk to her the more I really like her. When it was starting to get late I walked her to her house and dropped her off at the front of her door.

"It was actually nice hanging out with you Percy"

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah, I actually thought you were going to be boring"

I made a hurt emotion "Me. Boring. Please. I'm the funniest guy ever"

"Yeah right" and she lightly punched my arm.

The next thing I knew I kissed her on the lips. I was expecting her to push me back and slap me. But she kissed me back.

She pulled back and said "I'll see you tomorrow" and went inside her house.

Man I thought. She likes me. The kiss took my breath away and I couldn't stop thinking about it as I got home.

"How was your day sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Great!" I said and walk toward my room. I lay down and my mind replied the event every time. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and I can't wait to see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_Wednesday 7am _

I headed towards school with my teammate Sam. We've been practicing in the school gym for our cheer routine. Sam and I are in the Cheer Athletics team. We do national cheer.

"So anything special happened yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Um..well Percy and I kind of kiss"

She slapped my arm. "No way! I thought you didn't have time for a relationship"

I did a front handspring and failed at the landing. "It just happened. I mean there's something about him. And yesterday Kris seemed to have a liking on you. He couldn't staring at you"

She turned red face liked her hair. "Shut up. Stop changing the subject"

"Cmon we have class to go to" and we headed off to class. Surprisingly, Sam and I have every class together.

I sat in the front next to a girl with short black hair. She looked kind of gothic. My friend, Sam, sat in the back. Mannn, I thought. Our history assigned a group project to work on for the next few weeks and luckily I got paired with Sam and the girl next to me named Thalia. Class ended. Sam, Thalia, and I walked out the class. "So meet up at my place?" I asked them. "Yeah, sure just text me your address" Thalia said and head off to lunch.

Sam and I brought in our own lunch from home. Then from a distance I see Percy, Kris, and some other people walking towards up. They came up to sit with us.

"I hope you feel fine meeting my friends" said Percy.

"No, It's fine" Sam said.

"Well, this is Nico, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Grover, and Leo. And you already met Kris" Percy added.

I eyed the people I was being introduced to. Nico has black kind of short hair. Piper is very pretty with her brown curly hair. Thalia I met in my history class. Jason is buff and has short blonde hair that is spiked. Grover looked like an earthy person. Leo is not as tall as the other guys, but he had nice curly hair. And Kris kind of look like Percy, but he has brown hair and not as cute as Percy.

"So what cheer team are you guys in? I mean seeing your outfit and backpack" Piper said. Starting the conversation.

"We got placed in Cheetahs for the Cheer Athletics team" I said.

"That's pretty cool" Jason added.

Percy who was sitting next to me held my left hand under the table and it made my heart beat a little fast. He whispher something in my ear, so only I can hear.

"About yesterday, I mean… you know.. I like you.. and would like to go on a date with you.. If you want you know" he said.

"I would love too" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"So are you two together of something?" Nico asked.

"Ummmm.." Percy said then a girl where a Goode High cheer uniform came up

"I hope it's not" she said crossing her arm. _O crap, is this Percy's lover? Girlfriend? All I know is I don't want extra drama in my life. _"Hi, my name is Drew. Head Cheerleader here at Goode"

I quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria. _Ugh how can I be so stupid._ "Hey Annabeth wait up!" Sam ran to catch up to me. We then headed towards the gym to let off some steam just the two of us. I mean I need to practice on my stunting.


End file.
